


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift, a surprise, and a happiness. "Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: "May Fan + Disney film?" and "omfg i just saw your cosplay au and i know that the original post said disney sO COULD YOU DO SOMETHING WITH t hat just sayin GC you gotta do the tHING".
> 
> I'll have to write something angstier next time. firus thinks I'm going soft. I think firus is going stupid, but y'know, that's life.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy!

With the yellow blindfold around her eyes—and Lan Fan had utterly ensured that the blindfold would be yellow in place of the usual pink, both for her own amusement and for May’s faux frustration—May somehow appeared _surer_ of herself than usual. As though the blindness were merely another step in some overarching plan that she was making up on the spot.

And then Lan Fan wondered how some people _weren’t_ helplessly head-over-heels in love.

May rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels, setting a fairly impatient tempo as she waited for Lan Fan to lead her through the imperial grounds. From her kneeling position by May’s back, Lan Fan cautiously slid in the final acupuncture needle in at the base of May’s neck, bundled by sensitive nerves.

And waited.

May made a noise of acknowledgement. “Hey! It _does_ deaden your _chi_. I should’ve known about this a million years ago!” She winked; Lan Fan couldn’t _see_ the wink, but she could certainly read the mischief in her lover’s _chi_ and observe the tell-tale crinkling of the eye above and to the side of the winking eye. “We should try this in bed sometime, y’know? Can’t read anyone’s intention then.”

Blushing, Lan Fan removed the needles one by one. “That’s got to be unfair on some level.”  She had—by her estimations—half an hour before May’s senses returned. Plenty of time.

“Not my fault you’re crazy about me.”

Xiao Mei poked her head from May’s collar to peer dolefully at Lan Fan. But even for the blindfold and blind- _chi_ May flicked the panda’s bear kindly and the panda, chirping in protest, wriggled from May’s grip to bridge the gap between the women, coiling up in Lan Fan’s palm for a moment before vanishing into Lan Fan’s sleeve.

“C’mon,” she said, her hand on May’s. “I can show you the world.”

“Shining, shimmering, splendid?” put in May with an innocent grin as Lan Fan guided her briskly down the winding corridors of the palace. A handful of servants glared at them—glared, specifically, at Lan Fan—and a Xi maid, one of the families closely aligned with the Chang, made an attempt to stop the princess’s supposed kidnapping before May, laughing, corrected the scarlet-faced girl.

At length Lan Fan slid open a door, shut it quietly behind them, and hesitated. She hooked her index finger into the blindfold; the knot loosened from the subtle pressure. “Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”

“Possibly the five or so years ago since I started to date y—” The blindfold collared her neck in gold, and had possibly painted her face gold as well, for Lan Fan had rarely been blessed with such a radiant _glow_ to May’s face.

The library.

The imperial library, long forgotten since the ill reign of the previous Emperor, curved around her in ever widening circular floors crammed with books and scrolls and the occasional prized artefact behind glass: alkahestry, literature, mathematics, history, poetry, sciences, philosophy, medicine, politics—everything and anything for the ravenous mind or the wandering gaze.

May screamed and bolted to start pulling books from shelves, all newly freed of dust, with bindings freshly oiled and pages freshly cut. “Look! Look at all of this! How did— _by the gods_ —Lan Fan, I love you!”

Lan Fan followed her in step until, laden with books, May lurched around on her heel to embrace Lan Fan as best and awkwardly as she could given the miniature Longji of knowledge in her hands. “You love me for directing the clean-up of a library? Or for convincing Ling to refurbish it in the first place?” she inquired, her sarcasm less biting than playfully bemused. She arched an eyebrow. Waited.

Leaning to the side of the book mountain, May pouted, but she smiled at the eyes. “No, you dummy.” Xiao Mei, currently on Lan Fan’s shoulder, chirped in laughter. “I love you ‘cause you thought of me and did all of _this_. _For_ me.” Her irises twinkled. “I’ve always loved that dedication of yours.”

“Mmhm. Now let me help you with that.” Lan Fan curled her fingers around the books at the bottom of the pile, felt rather than saw the tension ease from May’s shoulders. “And I love you too.” Before May could respond with something equally sappy that would drain Lan Fan down to an uncharacteristic puddle on the recently buffed floor, Lan Fan nodded at the vast treasure troves of knowledge. “But first, go put my present to use, would you?”

May beamed with the trembling set of mouth of one about to cry. Embracing Lan Fan about the middle, she yelled, “I’ll never, ever leave you, Lan Fan!” prior to jolting herself towards the nearest shelf to grab a book, any book, and begin devouring, her face positively aglow.

Lan Fan placed the book mountain on one of the scholars’ table; she watched. “You know, Xiao Mei, I don’t think I could ever become used to seeing her happy.”

The panda bit her finger.

The automail one.

All was well.


End file.
